majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Narcotics Division
The Narcotics Division (ND) of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), Detective Bureau, is responsible for monitoring narcotic enforcement efforts on a citywide basis and investigating major occurrences involving narcotics and dangerous drugs which are illegally manufactured, supplied, or distributed; and investigating major suppliers and distributors of narcotics or dangerous drugs who are engaged in illegal activities on an organized, commercial basis. Functions of the Narcotics Division Office of the Commanding Officer The commanding officer of the Narcotics Division exercises line command over the operations of the Narcotics Division. The CO is also the LAPD's Narcotics Coordinator and Narcotics-related Abatement Coordinator. The CO is also responsible for the following issues concerning the geographical area Gang Impact Team (GIT), Narcotics Enforcement Details (NED): * training * coordinating the recruitment, selection and assignment of NED personnel * conducting background investigations on all NED applicants * coordinating, issuing and maintaining control over ND vehicles and specialized equipment assigned to NED personnel * administering Secret Service funds * collecting and analyzing arrest, seizure, search warrant, and Narcotics Report statistics * performing required audits of Narcotics Division issues * filing narcotics cases Staff Services Section The Staff Services Section is responsible for auditing Narcotics Division entities, including Narcotics Enforcement Details (NED) within geographical area Gang Impact Teams (GIT); training Narcotics Division entities, including NEDs, and providing subject matter instructors for the five-day Narcotics, Under the Influence of Narcotics, Detective, Supervisors Schools, and Training Division courses; providing logistical and electronic equipment to Narcotics Division entities, including NEDs; developing narcotics statistics, including department enforcement efforts and the availability of drugs; evaluating non-Departmental narcotics-related studies and reports in order to determine their impact on law enforcement; preparing and presenting narcotics-related speeches, information and visual aids; and investigating complaints. Major Enforcement Section The Major Enforcement Section is responsible for investigating major suppliers and distributors of narcotics and dangerous drugs who are engaged in illegal activities on an organized, commercial basis; assisting, via the use of canines, in the search and recovery of narcotics and drug tainted money; working closely with the United States Postal Inspection Service and private mail services to interdict narcotics and currency and the arrest of suspects who us the public and private mail systems to distribute narcotics; participating in the Los Angeles International Airport Task Force to target drug traffickers entering the Los Angeles area through the airport; conducting undercover buy/bust operations to reduce street-level narcotics sales; and conducting asset forfeiture narcotics investigations. Drug Task Forces Section The Drug Task Forces Section is responsible for investigating major suppliers of narcotics and dangerous drugs who are engaged in illegal activities on an organized, commercial basis; coordinating narcotics investigations involving law enforcement agencies from outside jurisdictions; and participating in local, regional, and federal drug task forces. Investigative Support Section The Investigative Support Section is responsible for coordinating the activities of the 24-hour Anti-Drug Abuse Hotline; obtaining, recording and coordinating the use of information concerning narcotics suspects and drug traffic; maintaining files regarding narcotics information inquires, narcotics investigations, Narcotics Division arrest and seizure statistics, and narcotics suspect’s moniker information; and reviewing and coordinating all requests for the pretrial destruction of excessive quantities of controlled substances, and maintaining files of all requests and dispositions. ND assisting the Major Crimes Division All throughout the five-episode story arc, "Hindsight", of Major Crimes, Season 4, Narcotics Division Detective Stephanie Dunn was attached to the Major Crimes Division. Dunn assisted Major Crimes in investigating a large organized drug trafficking operation. In , Assistant Chief Leo Mason has Narcotics send for warrants regarding some wiretaps the Major Crimes Division needed, as ND can get them processed and up-and-running much faster than Major Crimes. Known Personnel in the Major Crimes Universe * Detective Stephanie Dunn was assigned to ND on Major Crimes. Although her exact assignment in the division is unknown, it's highly probable that she was assigned to the Major Enforcement Section. Dunn was featured in the five-episode story arc, "Hindsight", of Major Crimes, Season 4. Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Detective Bureau